The Sassy Girl with The Hunky Nerd
by Frantic Emotions
Summary: ON HIATUS! Sakura and Ino had a bet that Sakura should change the nerdy Sasuke into a hot guy within 3 months. If she fails, she'll have to do IT with Itachi. Will she ever succeed on the bet? And what if their emotions gets along the way? SasuSaku fic.
1. Sassy1

**"THE SASSY GIRL WITH THE HUNKY NERD"**

**Summary: Haruno Sakura, a pretty-sophisticated high school student and campus girl. She was well-known in the entire school because of her so-not-good image, but she still had many admirers despite of that. Sasuke Uchiha, a nerdy guy who doesn't give a damn on others. They were classmates, yes, and maybe, it would just stay like that. But could a BET between Ino and Sakura, about making 'Sasuke the nerd' into 'Sasuke the hunk', change everything?? What will Sakura do to change his looks?? And what if it wasn't only his looks would change?? What if their emotions get in the way??**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Warning: this fic isn't for appropriate for 13 years old and below. This fic contains words which isn't suitable for young readers to read. You still have time to press the 'back' button. But it's up to you if you're willing to take the risk. So don't ever regret on trying to read this. It was your choice and you have been warned. **

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 1: "Gossips"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was a fine morning at Konoha High School. Yes, everything's fine, but not when nasty gossips have spread throughout the school, which was everyone's main topic.

'Hey! Have you heard?'

'Heard about what?'

'That _something_ happened with Sakura-chan and Akira-kun?!'

'OMG!! Really?!'

'Hai!! I've heard that they really did _**it**_.'

'Tsk. That kind of gossip isn't new, she always do that any guys around.'

'I know, but somehow, she's still idolized here in school. I wonder why.'

'Of course she's idolized! She's kinda rich and she's very pretty. Maybe because she's good at bed, that's why she's idolized. But I don't like her attitude, she's a flirt.'

Those were the kind of rumours that have spread. Nothing was new when it comes to Haruno Sakura, doing _**it **_with guys. And it wasn't new for her either.

Just then, a screeching sound of a Black Ferrari car was heard and it came to an abrupt stop in front of the Konoha High gates.

'Speaking of the devil, there she is.' the gossipers said as they eyed Sakura's car.

A girl with short pink hair and green orbs hopped out of the car. She was clad with a fit blouse, showing her perfect curves a denim mini skirt, showing her creamy white legs and half of her thighs, and Gucci shades over her eyes. She closed the car's door and sat at the edge of her front car. She crossed her legs and placed the shades on top of her head. The guys who saw her drooled and had perverted thoughts about her. Sakura noticed this so she waved, gave them a bitchy smile and winked at them.

'Holy sh*t, she's so hot!"

'how I wish she'll do _**it **_with me too.'

'Oh yeah. I heard she performs well.'

The buys blurted out while looking at her.

And suddenly, also a screeching car, stopped inches away from the black Ferrari. But this time, the car is a convertible red Lamborghini. A girl with long yet curled blonde hair, wearing a purple spaghetti top and denim shorts, hopped out of the Lamborghini and closed the car's door. As she was approaching Sakura, she removed her Armani shades and hanged it at the middle of her spaghetti top.

"It's my victory again." Sakura chirped as she gave her best friend a smug smile. Ino just rolled her eyes on her.

"Whatever. I know that from the start you'll win again. Tell me, are you cheating so that you could win?" Ino asked teasingly.

Sakura giggled.

"Take it easy, Ino. You could have a chance to win next time." she smiled.

"If there _**is**_ a next time." Ino said.

"Why? Are you busy or something?" Sakura asked, giving her friend a confused look.

"Well, you could say that." Ino replied and smirked.

"Let's get going, shall we? I wouldn't want to get tanned out here." Ino added as she made her way inside the campus. Sakura then opened her car's door again and took her Chanel handbag. She closed the car's door again before catching up with Ino and entering the school building.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

'Really?! I can't believe she could be a real b*tch.'

'She's already done that many times, right? Gosh!'

BANG!

The classroom door slammed opened, causing the students to shut their big mouths. Her classmates were looking at her with disgust. Sakura knew that the rumours have spread, but she gave her classmates an I-DON'T-GIVE-A-DAMN look. Instead, she and Ino just went to their seats. Then again, the classroom were filled with noise. But they weren't talking about Sakura anymore.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Tsk. Bakas." a black-haired guy whispered to himself grumpily, as he tried to concentrate on what he's reading. But it didn't help him at all, knowing that his classmates weren't considerate at all. He really hated it when first thing in the morning, all that he heard were pure gossips.

"_Is there a possibility that for one moment they could shut their mouths and be quiet? And when will that teacher get in here and start the class?" _He asked himself, but found no answer to his own question.

If you are wandering who's the guy, it's too obvious that he is none other than, Uchiha Sasuke. He is the top 1 in class and know as the…."Sasuke the FREAK"!! You wanna know why? Well, it's just simple. He's a total geek! He's the current president of the Student Council, president of the chess and scrabble club organizations, and he's always in to study groups.

No wonder, he's a total geek. Not only because of his achievements and affiliations, but also his looks. He's always wearing a baggy shirt and pants, and thick glasses. He also had a sling bag, which is really gross because of it's yellowish green color. Everyone knew him because of how nerd he is, but none idolized him. Well, he doesn't even care about it. What he cares for right now, is how will he continue what he was reading if his surroundings are so noisy.

Well, maybe luck is on his side today. His classmates shut their mouths and went back to their respective seats when the teacher came in. He smirked.

"_Finally."_ he thought and classes began to start.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-Recess-

"Sakura, are the rumours real?" Ino asked. They were at the canteen, seated at the 'VIP' section.

Sakura twitched her eyebrows and asked: "Rumours? What rumours?"

"Oh don't play dumb on me! You and Akira! Have you two, you know, did _**it**_?" Ino inquired, whispering.

"Oh! That rumour. Well, he was so great and we had a good time." Sakura smiled mischievously.

"My God! How many man have you had s*x with?" Ino asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Uhm…I don't know. Let's see. Uhm, there's Makoto, Neji, Kakashi, Kiba, Naruto perhaps…I know there's more, I just forgot the others." Sakura replied and resumed eating.

"What?! Are you even serious?!"

"What?! Like you don't know anything, Ino."

"For now, all I could say is you're such a b*tch."

"Thanks for the compliment."

-3 minutes later-

"Hey, Ino! Do you think he'll play with me? Will he do great?" Sakura asked as she pointed a cool guy, seeking for Ino's opinion. Ino turned to look at the guy and looked back at Sakura again.

"You wouldn't know if you haven't start the game yet." Ino answered.

"What about that guy? Are you willing to play with him?" she added.

"I guess he'll do just fine." Sakura answered.

"You're such a sl*t, you notice that?" Ino teased.

"The best sl*t, thank you." Sakura said and they both laughed.

Suddenly, Ino saw a guy, wearing baggy shirt and baggy jeans. He also had thick glasses and had yellowish green bag on his side. She smirked, remembering the deal she had with her _**boyfriend**_.

"Sakura, dear. What can you say about him?" Ino teased as she pointed at the nerdy guy. Sakura then turned to look at the guy Ino was pointing to.

**to be continued**

Well, what do you think?? Please leave a review…xD


	2. Nerdy2

**To those who reviewed, thank you!! :)**

**RECAP: **

"_Hey, Ino! Do you think he'll play with me? Will he do great?" Sakura asked as she pointed a cool guy, seeking for Ino's opinion. Ino turned to look at the guy and looked back at Sakura again._

"_You wouldn't know if you haven't start the game yet." Ino answered._

"_What about that guy? Are you willing to play with him?" she added._

"_I guess he'll do just fine." Sakura answered._

"_You're such a sl*t, you notice that?" Ino teased._

"_The best sl*t, thanks you." Sakura said and they both laughed._

_Suddenly, Ino saw a guy, wearing baggy shirt and baggy jeans. He also had thick glasses and had yellowish green bag on his side. She smirked, remembering the deal she had with her __**boyfriend**__._

"_Sakura, dear. What can you say about him?" Ino teased as she pointed at the nerdy guy. Sakura then turned to look at the guy Ino was pointing to._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 2: "The BET"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Why not? Even if he's a nerd, at least he had an experience making love with me." Sakura answered and smirked. Ino was expecting her to say: "Eew! The nerd of our class?!" or, "Ino, you're gross! Why would I do _**it **_with him?!" or something like that, but it didn't happen. She was really shocked at what Sakura answered.

"Say what?! My gosh, dear! Are you even serious?! You want him to _**do**_ that?!" Ino asked. She was just teasing her, but she really didn't expect that that would be her answer.

"Counted as new experience in my list. It's just s*x, you know." Sakura mocked and rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you are secretly admiring him?" Ino teased again. Maybe this time, Sakura will gross out.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! He's like the grossest guy I've ever seen. Why should I even adore someone like him?!" Sakura grossed out, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well I thought you're really out of your mind, girl. How 'bout his brother, Itachi? He's more hotter than Sasuke." Ino suggested.

"Itachi?! As in, Uchiha Itachi?! Eew! I will never do _**it**_ with him! Yeu-uck!!" she grossed out again.

"Yuck? What's so 'yuck' about Itachi? Sakura, oh please, try to compare Itachi with Sasuke. Itachi's like one of the hottest guy here in school, while Sasuke, he's complete geek, my dear." Ino explained, while grossing out every time she says Sasuke's name.

"Hot?! Not for me. You could have him and you can even do it with him if you want to." Sakura teased, not noticing that Ino was slightly blushing.

"Let's put that aside. I know, why don't we have a bet?" Ino started.

"A bet?! Sure! Sounds great to me."

"So, wait, you said that you're willing to make love with the geek."

"Yeah, so?"

"How 'bout this, you should change Sasuke into a hot guy within 3 months."

"Sounds so easy."

"But, if you fail, you have to do _**it**_ with Itachi. _**And**_, you can't come close to the nerd, except Itachi. What do you say?" Ino smirked.

"I hate you! Why do you have to include Itachi?!" Sakura whined.

"I don't know, it's just a game you know. Don't tell me you're backing out? The Haruno Sakura that I know doesn't back out." Ino said, which made Sakura ponder for a while.

"Oh dear, you're speechless! So tell me, are in or out?" Ino said again.

"Of course, I'm in! But what if I succeed? What would I get?" Sakura blurted out after thinking.

"It's all up to you. But you have to stick with the rules. Within 3 months, you should change him."

"Yeah yeah whatever. I just can't stand the consequence I have to face."

"You're really into this aren't you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? So, when will I start?"

"You could start now if you want to."

-After classes-

"Uhm. Hi Sasuke!" Sakura greeted shyly. Actually, it was her first time that she had talked to him. Sasuke turned to look at her boringly.

"_What does she want with me?"_ Sasuke thought as he looked at her form head to toe.

"You know me?" he started. Sakura gulped and she was really nervous just talking to him.

"Of course! You're Uchiha Sasuke. The genius and the…the…That guy. Yeah, 'we're in the same class. Yeah, why wouldn't I know you?" she stuttered and smiled.

"Actually, we're classmates for four classes. Don't you know that?" Sasuke asked, totally confused as to why Sakura was talking to her.

"Uh, r-really?! Wow! I-I actually didn't know. _What classes are you talking about?_"Sakura said again.

"Fine, whatever. Just tell me what you want with me." he said coldly.

"W-What I want with you? Nothing, Sasuke." she lied.

"_This is harder than I thought." _she thought desperately.

"Good, 'cause you're wasting my time." he said as he walked few steps away from her.

"Wait!" he heard Sakura called out. He looked back at her and said: "What?"

"Uhm, I-I…I need your help." she lied again. Sasuke just looked at her, waiting for her to say something again.

"Uh, you see, I…I'm having a hard time in trigonometry." she added.

"And?"

"And, all of the subjects? Could you help me out? Please?" she lied again with those puppy-dog-eyes.

"Ok." he said sternly.

"Really?" she chirped.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, after classes. You could join our study group." he blurted out.

"Oh. Ok. Thank you Sasuke-kun." she said, but Sasuke didn't bother to reply. Instead, he just walked away and Sakura watched his retreating figure.

She smirked and fished out her cell phone from her pocket, dialling Ino's number.

"Hey Ino!" she chirped.

"Oh, Hi Sakura. ~stop it *giggles*~" she heard Ino say.

"So, what's the update?" Ino continued.

"Oh my, Ino?! Don't tell me you're having s** right now?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

"It's a secret, dear. So what's the update? Are giving up or what?"

"I'm not giving up. Actually, I talked to him and I guess, he's not that bad at all." Sakura said.

"Well, that's good for a start. ~hey!~"

"God, I can't believe it. I mean, I think I have to go. It sounds like you're totally _**busy**_ right now. Bye!" she said.

"Oh. Bye! See you tomorrow then." Ino said and she hanged up.

**to be continued**

**Sneak peaks**

"_Gosh! This subject is so hard to understand."_

"_It wouldn't be so hard for you to understand if you focused on it."_

"_Easy for you to say. You're a genius."_

"_Whatever." Sasuke said as he took off his thick glasses. _

"_Wow!" Sakura said as she saw how good-looking Sasuke was without the glasses._

"_What?"_

"_Oh. N-Nothing."_

**please review, ne?**


	3. Sassy3

**HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!! Sorry for the VERY late update minna-san. And arigato to those who reviewed!!**

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 3: "IRRITATED" **

**-**

-

-

-

-

* * *

Another day. Another day at the Konoha High. Another day for new rumours to be talked about. Oh yes! Another day for our teenage notorious pink-haired girl. And as usual, like I said, another day for rumours. And what are these rumours you ask?

"Eh?! Haruno-san made _**'it'**_ with Sai-kun?!"

"Hm. My boyfriend told me last night while we were making out."

"Ne, isn't she getting tired of what she's doing?"

"Mou, it's fun doing **_it_** but only with the guy you love most, ne?"

Now you know the rumours that entered Konoha High, again. And it's quite obvious that Haruno Sakura made the "talk" again.

Everyone went to their own respective classes when they heard the bell rang. As for a certain nerd who was reading a thick book, he rolled his eyes and shook his head, not interested of what he was hearing as of the moment.

Unexpectedly, his conversation with **_her_** yesterday came flashing back in his mind.

_"Uh..I-I...I need your help."_

_"Uh...You see, I-I'm having a hard time in Trigonometry."_

_"And?"_

_"And of all the subjects. Could you please help me out?"_

_"Ok."_

_"Do I really need to help her?"_ he asked his-self, confused as to why he agreed on tutoring her.

_"What if she's just using me? ANd what are her intentions?" _he asked again, but shook his head again knowing that he doesn't have an answer to his own question.

Then, the classroom door opened.

"Speaking of the devil." Sasuke muttered as he stared at her.

Everyone's eyes were at the girl, or maybe girls, who just went inside. No question about it, it's _**them**_. Namely Sakura, with her bestfrend Ino. Even Sasuke had his eyes at the two girls, but he noticed something. SAkura wasn't only with Ino. She was with Sai, with him snaking an arm around her waist.

Everyone gasped and widened their eyes at the scene. Sai with Sakura?! Not another rumour, eh? The truth is, it was their first time seeing Sakura with a guy. Though there were nasty rumours about her doing IT, they never saw her being around with the guys that were once linked to her. And Sai was the first one.

_"Is that real?"_

_"Are they really dating?"_

_"Is she serious this time?"_

Those were the questions that echoed inside the classroom. They kept staring at the two until they reached their seats. Unbeknowst to her, someone was frowning(Guess who?) for some unknown reason.

* * *

**-Recess-**

"I haven't asked you yesterday, what were you doing when I called you?" Sakura asked her bestfriend as she took a sip from her juice. Obviously, they were at the canteen. Ino giggled.

"And what do you mean by that?" Ino asked before she took a bite of her sandwich. Sakura smiled mischievously.

"DOn't play dumb with me, Ino. Don't tell mer you were doing **_it_**. Is that the reason why you left me behind here?" she asked.

"Tell me, who's the lucky guy?" she added.

"Nah-uh. Not unless you've succeeded with our bet, I won't tell you." Ino grinned, yet deep inside, she was nervous. Why? The guy Sakura was referring to was the nerd's **_brother, _**none other than, **Uchiha Itachi**. And she kept it a secret to her.

"Hi girls!" a dazzling lady with brown hair greeted her friends. Sakura and Ino stood up and welcomed the girl with a warm hug.

"Hey girlfriend! How's the trip?" Sakura asked as she placed the girl's tray on their table.

"It's a bit tiring, but it's fun." the girl smiled.

"Found any hot guys in Vegas? I heard you were making a name there. Or maybe you want me to set you up with a local, yet HOT by the way." Ino teased.

"Oh c'mon! Are we just going to talk about guys all the time?"

"Seriously Tenten, aren't you over him yet?"

"Of course I am! He's not the only guy here on earth left, right? ANd besides, I'm engaged." she declared.

"You are what?!" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"Like you haven't heard a thing. I'm E-N-G-A-G-E-D! So, how's it going SAkura? Ino? What were you two doing here without me?" SHe teased and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tenten, you should warn these lady here(pointing to SAkura). She was like doing **_it_** with some random guys. Not to mention, SAi clinging on to her this morning."

"What's the catch Ino?" Sakura roled her eyes and sat on her chair. The two girls also did, but didn't stopped their previous conversation.

"Hey, is it true?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, like you don't know anything." she answered.

"I could see you're not yet over with your 'play-girl-attitude'."

"You know why I'm doing **_this, _**Tenten, Ino."

"Yeah, we do. Fine, let's drop that subject. We wouldn't want to have an argument here now, would we? How 'bout you Ino? How's it going back here?" and they continued chatting animatedly.

* * *

**-Dismissal-**

"SAkura, wanna come over to my place with Ino? You know, usual bonding." Tenten asked.

"Uhm...I guess I'll try to catch up later. I still have some meeting to attend to, like study group?" Sakura reasoned out.

"Study group? Sakura, since when did you became a diligent kid?" Tenten teased and chuckled.

"I'll explain everything later, 'kay? Bye for now." SAkura told her bfore walking out of the class making her way to the school's garden.

* * *

**-School's Garden-**

"Yo, Mr. SC-Pres! Who's the newbie in our study group?" Sasori asked.

"You'll know later." Sasuke said sternly.

"Sasuke-kun!" a female voice called out. Everyone turned their heads on the girl who called out Sasuke's name.

"Eh?! Haruno-sama?!" Lee exclaimed, shock clearly evident on his face. Not only him, he other guys as well, except for Sasuke that is.

"Konnchiwa, minna-san!" Sakura said and smiled at them. Lee, Shino, Sasori and Shikamaru had their jaws dropped with their eyes formed into hearts(anime style). Sasuke looked at the guys with weird looks.

_"Disgusting." _he thought.

**to be continued**

**HOW WAS IT MINNA?? I REALLY AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE [OMG-OH. MY. GLASSES!] WHERE SASUKE WILL TAKE OFF HIS GLASSES AND SAKURA IN AWE. PLEASE REVIEW, NE? **


End file.
